What's Fanfiction?
by The Rico Suave
Summary: What happens when Hungary shows everyone at the world meeting what fanfiction is? This! A fic written at midnight! So send in your requests for any pairing! Up now: CanadaxTheWorld! Ohohoho
1. Spain & Romano

_**Disclamer: because the real hetalia owner would post this on fanfiction. Lol, yeah I don't own it ;D**_

* * *

><p>The nations sat around the long table at yet another world meeting. All had their laptops out; the responsible nations were taking notes as each listened to Germany give a speech on the world's economy. Some like America though, were playing ROBOT UNICORN ATTACK! (the author of this story is soooo jealous right now D:) Others, like Spain was pitching Romano's cheeks with joy. That is, until Romano pushed the Spaniard off his chair. France was harassing all the nations closest to him, hohoho. Greece was sleeping carefree next to Japan. In turn, Japan was trying to wake him up. Greece was using Japan's shoulder as a pillow and the nation felt quite uncomfortable (Hungary took photos of the fluff). Prussia had magically gotten into the room, because no force could stop the former awesome nation!<p>

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Hungary squeaked as she saw her laptop. She couldn't believe so many people commented and favorited her story. Austria, who was sitting right beside her, looked irritated with the girl.

"Hungary could you please be quiet! We're trying to conduct a meeting here," said the Austrian.

"Sorry, but I just can't believe this many people loved my fanfiction!" He gave her a confused look, wondering what she meant. She took the hint. "I posted a story online and a lot of people read it and loved it!" she squealed once again.

Austria was going to tell her to pay attention, but he was curious as to what she was talking. "What's fanfiction?"

"Where yaoi obsessed fans post stories online."

"…What...?"

"Will you two stop talking!" yelled Germany.

"Sorry," Hungary rubbed the back of her head. "Austria just wanted to know what fanfiction was."

Italy jumped from his seat, always like a child with the need to learn new things. "What's that?"

"It's where people post stories online about anime, books, movies and other stuff. Especially yoai!" Squealed Hungary.

"Oh, oh, oh," Italy raised his hand. "Can I read a story. It'd be much better than Germany's boring speech."

"Hey!" Complained Germany.

"Sure, just give me a sec, I'll send you an email with the link."

Romano, who sat next to him, looked at his brother's computer. The people who wrote these stories must be sorry saps, he thought. He typed in name of the site, intending to laugh at how people with no lives spent their lonely days! He checked the categories, and by this time, the meeting had resumed. He saw the categories: Books, Anime/Manga, Music, etc. He clicked on the Anime/Manga; didn't people who liked that stuff always cosplay them? What losers! He'd seen his brother go with Japan and America to those AnimeCons. His brother was such a pussy! I mean, who the hell wants to dress up in a tight-

"FUUUCK!"

Everyone stared at the southern Italian brother.

"Roma! What's the matter?" Asked Spain with big eyes.

"BITCH!"

Romano head budded the country of passion. Spain flew across the room and hit the wall.

"Romano!" Whined his brother. "Why'd you hit big brother Spain all the way across the room?"

"BECAUSE THAT TOMATO FUCKER DESERVES IT! WHAT THE HELL YOU LOSER!" Romano directed his attention to Spain, who was trying to balance himself against the wall. "I KNEW YOU WERE A LOW LIFE, BUT WHY THE HELL KIND OF IMAGINATION DO YOU HAVE YOU PERVERT! BASTARD!" And with that, Romano charged towards Spain.

Italy jumped on his brother's back and tried to stop him. He wrapped his legs and arms around his brother tightly. "Remember the hug therapy brother! Ve~"

"Fuck that! Get off you BASTARD! I NEED TO KILL THAT OTHER BASTARD!"

Germany grunted, can't they get through a world meeting peacefully for once? He ran over and tried to help Italy restrain his brother, Austria came over to help.

"Get away from me you POTATO BASTARD! YOU TOO PIANO BASTARD!"

By this time, Spain had composed himself and America had scored a new high score on Robot Unicorn Attack! FUCK YEAH!

"BAASSSTTTTAAAAARRRRRRDDDDDDD!"

Spain put up his hands. "Romano, please, tell me what I did wrong!"

"You know full well what you did!" Romano said with a red face.

"No I don't!" Pleaded the Spaniard once more.

"Then explain that!" Romano pointed at his laptop.

The laptop was opened to the fanfiction website:

**_Anime/Manga __-__ Hetalia - Axis Powers stories_**

Then comes the first story listed...

1. **Tomatos **by **SpanishTomatoLover69**  
>"It got easier and easier to get him in bed each time. 'Oh my god!' I could feel him under me, as our skin flared and I took him. I loved it when Romano would submitted to me, his ass was all mine!" When Spain goes to visit Romano, he always brings tomatoes. Though, they're not just for eating ;D *wink wink*<br>_Rated: M - English - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 6,969 - Reviews: 69 - Published: 3/13/11 - Spain & S. Italy/Romano_

"EXPLAIN THAT YOU BASTARD! OR SHOULD I CALL YOU SPANISHTOMATOLOVER69!"

Spain was at a loss for words.

"So you finally got the Italian into bed, non? Oh, I'd love to read how it went _mon ami_~" France said as he took Romano's laptop and clicked on the story.

"Don't you dare FUCKERFACE!"

"Are you trying to imply something we could do?" France said with a wink.

Romano broke loose of the hold three nations had on him. He began to beat the French nation, but that didn't stop France from groping his ass some how. Spain pulled Romano away from France.

"Don't touch Romano!" Spain screeched. "He's not yours!"

Too bad this backfired on Spain as Romano headbutted him once again. He turned his attention away from France to beat Spain instead.

* * *

><p>"Beat that Canada!" the American screamed at his brother. Canada shook a little.<p>

"Good job America," he said rather shyly and with a small smile.

"HAHAHAAAA! I am the hero after all!" He sat down and looked at Canada's laptop. "So what was your score!"

"Um," Canada started as he poked his index fingers together nervously. "I-I um was playing something else."

"What the hell Canada!" whined America.

Canada smiled hesitantly. "I was playing 5 minutes to kill yourself."

America looked at the screen of Canada's laptop. HELL NO!

"Canada, what the hell! You beat my high score on that!"

"Heh, ehhhh...I only play that game when I'm with you..." Mumbled Canada.

"Dude speak up!" America demanded, still angry at his brother.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello there! Hahaha I should never write a story at midnight and try to pass it off as coherent, as my editor will beat me with a roll of papers. -_-'<em>**

**_I also posted another story, Hetalia Chat on my profile _**

**_Go check it out if you liked this story! Pwetty Pwease? ^3^  
><em>**

**_Lol, I'm working on this while I'm suppose to be studying for my test next block, but I'm not :P_**

**_It's a chapter test for Geometry...HONORS GEOMETRY! How I have an A, dunno._**

**_England: Typical American_**

**_Me: But I'm Mexican!_**

**_England: Pfft, that's what they all say._**

**_Me: T_T_**

**_Prussia: I'M AWESOMEEE!_**

**_Me: Why are you in this conversation?_**

**_Prussia: Cuz I am AWESOME! :D_**

**_Me: How the hell did you guys get into my learning center! Get out before a teacher sees you! Quick! Jump in my backpack and I'll take you guys home!^^_**

**_I could add more chapters to this if you guys want other couples reaction to fanfiction. So follow this story just in case I do add more chapters, which is very likely to happen^^_**

**_Also, special thanks to my editor: The Eejit Bean Sidhe. Even if you did beat my with a roll of papers =3=  
><em>**


	2. Germany & Italy

_**Disclaimer: Yup, I own Hetalia, naahh, I don't. But it would be so cool if I did :D**_

* * *

><p>It probably wasn't the best idea to tell the other nations about fanfiction. All hell broke loose after the Southern Italian Brother attacked the country of passion. In total, it took 27 countries, 49 guns, 70 million dollars, 21 bowls of pasta, 14 food-fights, 52 peace treaties, 3 attempts at make-up kisses from Spain, and a banana (interpret this as you want ;D) to stop Romano from killing Spain. Yet, they almost caused World War 7, a war so big they would have skipped War World 3, 4, 5, and 6!.<p>

"Now that we have delayed yet another war, let's resume the meeting," stated Germany. "Now, I expect no further interruptions." He gave Romano a cold stare, but he just got flipped off.

"Ohohohoho, but zat was so much fun Germany," said the country of love.

"No, we nearly had the next world war on our hands! Because of that, I now BAN FANFICTION!" Germany said angrily.

"No! That's not fair, don't stifle my sexual outlets!" Hungary exclaimed.

"Ve~ Hungary's story was really good," agreed Italy.

"Yes Germany, ze website is kinda fun." France smirked, " OHOHOHOHO, you should see ze things it says about you mon ami."

"What do you mean?" Asked the German warily.

"Let's just say zat you have a much softer part of you than I thought," France said with a wink. He then refocused his attention to his laptop. He was reading a story on the fanfiction website.

Germany's face was red, feeling irritated with the country of love.

"I told you that website is banned!" The German tried to rip France's laptop away from him. The French Nation stuck to his laptop like glue, he really wanted to finish the story he was reading. Plus, the laptop had all his pictures and videos of his vacation in England last year. He wouldn't be able to blackma—treasure the memories of his vacation, though he wouldn't mind going back and 'capturing new memories'.

"Noooo! Mon ami, I haven't finished ze story yet!"

"Let go France!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"FRANCE!"

"NO!"

"FRANCIS BONNEFOY, YOU LET GO OF THIS LAPTOP RIGHT NOW!"

"NOOO! I'm so close to the ending! !"

"WHAT?"

That's when Germany accidentally loosened his grip on the laptop he and France were fighting over. It caused France to fall back and send the electronic device flying. It hit Italy perfectly on the head—and if there was an Olympic sport that required you to hit Italy with a laptop. They would take home the gold medal right there and then. Then again, since you hit Italy is hit, the gold metal is revoked!

"OW! VE~!" whimpered the Northern Italian Brother. He was knocked out of his seat with his knees to his chest and his head resting on top. He was hugging the spot where he got hit. "Ah, ve~ it hurts!"

"Italy are you okay?" asked his German friend, very concerned.

"Na-ah."

"You should have let me finished the story," said France.

"Well you shouldn't be on that website!"

"It's not my fault HetaliaOrgasm writes such amazing stories."

"WHAT?" asked Germany.

"Oh, I love her stories!" Proclaimed Hungary.

"I know right! I'm reading her new GerIta story," said France.

"Huh?" asked Germany.

"The one where Germany proposes to Italy!" Replied Hungary.

"WHAT?" asked Germany once again.

"West how could you!" Proclaimed Prussia. "Marriage is evil!"

"Yes! It's so good!" said France to the squealing girl nation..

"I almost cried at the end!" Hungary replied.

"Me too!" said France.

"Me and Germany are getting married?" asked a very confused Italian.

"Apparently," said Japan. He had gotten up from his seat and was now looking at the laptop next to Italy. "Um, France-san, the story is called FUCK ME, is this an M-rated story?"

"You fucked my brother!" screamed Romano. "What kind of—"

[The following material has been censored do to the insulting of mothers, shoving of objects, invading of regions, and some bad ass ninja moves! It was Prussia-Awesome! But sadly, you will not be able to see it :P. Your scheduled program will resume shortly...]

"I DON'T CARE HOW FAR UP IT CAN GO!" screamed Germany.

"I DO!~" said France.

"POTATO BASTARD, DON'T YOU RUN AWAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO HIM. FUCK YOU!"

"What about me! I don't get fucked!" whinnied Spain with a pout. The reply was just a punch to the face, and now on to WORLD WAR 7!

"Ve~ but I'm not ready to get married," proclaimed Italy. "I don't know how to be in a serious relationship!"

"Italy we aren't married!" said Germany

"So now you think your too good for him! YOU JUST WANTED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY DUMBASS BROTHER DIDN'T YOU!" Romano screamed at the top of his lungs.

"It's not like that at all!" retorted Germany.

"Hmmm, this HetaliaOrgasm person has a talent of writing yaoi. I wonder if she would like to help me with the next Hetalia doujinshi." speculated Japan.

"Japan!" whinnied Germany.

"Yaoi was made in Korea!" exclaimed Korea.

"No it wasn't! It was made in Japan!" retorted said nation.

"Japan was made in Korea! So yaoi was made in Korea!"

That comment gave Hungary a new idea for a story.

"Don't you dare try to touch Feliciano!" Romano yelled at Germany.

"Ve~ Romano I'm confused. Why can't I hug Germany?"

"Because HE'S A RAPIST!"

"I am not!" said Germany. A hot blush stained his whole face.

"It just goes to show you, never trust a potato bastard!"

"Ve~ Germany your a pedophile!"

"NO, I—"

"Well you do have all those horny magazines little brother." added the awesome nation.

"I-I do not!" Germany looked away sheepishly.

"Well Italy is pretty like those girls," said the Prussian

"Ve~ you think I'm pretty?" said Italy, taking the comment as a complement.

"Yeah, in fact if your husband doesn't mind. Would you like to f—"

Germany hit his brother square in the jaw.

"Aw, your protecting your wife from a pervy, odd, non-existent idiot~" commented Hungary.

"Hey!"

"He's not my wife!"

"Does that mean I'm the husband?" Asked Italy.

"We're not married!"

"But you did make ze sweet love to him." remarked France. "I must say, you are quite talented Germany."

"I didn't!"

"But you wanted to~" sing-songed France.

"I'LL DECLARE WAR ON YOUR ASS!"

"But Germany, didn't big brother France whip your ass in the last war?" Asked Italy.

"No, it was the other way around," replied Germany.

"Yes, I got spanked real badly by zis sadistic wurst. The finest wurst in Germany," added France with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This was a request from <span>zombiecake11290<span> cuz that person was the first to request anything XD_**

**_Next one will be about the Austria, Prussia, Hungary mess as a request from my editor :P_**

**_So which ever pairing or group like the one above is requested the most or first, or something like that, will be in the chapter after. I will not be biased with any of the pairings that are requested, even if I don't like them. That way, I can get a good range of pairings in here. I want to be fair to some of my readers out there who won't like all the pairings I like._**

**_Anyways, good-bye~_**


	3. Prussia, Austria, Hungary Bunch

**Disclaimer: Is my name Himaruya Hidekaz? *Checks birth certificate* Apparently not, so I don't own Hetalia. Really, I don't? I was pretty sure I did...D:**

**Oh, and I finally added England, see the note below please!**

**NOTE: When England says wanker (because he finally showed up), I hope you guys know the definition of that. If you don't, and just know it's just of many of his insults, it is used to insult people who masturbate. So if you masturbate, your a wanker. Congratulations! Anyways, thought I let you guys know that if some of you don't know, or else you won't get the comment afterward.**

* * *

><p>If Romano's fit with Spain was bad, the anger and aggression that Germany showed France was like the time Italy went a week without pasta, and to make it worse, there was no pizza either! In total, it took 37 countries, 64 guns, 110 million dollars, 41 bowls of pasta, 16 food-fights, 104 days of summer vacation, Perry the Platypus, 76 peace treaties, 4 kiss-it-better kisses from Italy, and a potato. That was just to get Germany to stop hitting France, now he was strangling him instead...<p>

"Air...no...breathe!...Choking!" France tried to verbalize.

"That's what she said!" commented Prussia. "Kesesesesese~"

"That's inappropriate." scowled Germany.

"The way your touching Franny is inappropriate West. Though he doesn't seem to mind you doing so." added his brother, wiggling his eyebrows.

Germany took his brother's comment into consideration. How can strangling someone be inappropriate? It can be painful, sure, with him on top of France, grabbing his—he instantly let go of France and backed away. He thought he felt something poking him...

"Bloody, masochistic frog." commented England. "Is this why your always losing wars, or is that just because you can't take care of yourself?" The British man smirked at the Frenchman.

"At least I'm not some hoodlum with two pieces of hairy pubic hair glued to zeir face." said the country of romance, as he got up from the tile floor smugly..

"Wanker!"

"Please, I have people who willingly do zat for me, I don't know about you zough," France smirked.

Thus began their daily fight over something pointless, that started over nothing, that really had nothing to do with either of them. As usual, a crowd of nations surrounded them. Normally, Germany would try to break up these kinds of fights, but he was still mad at France and was skeptical about laying another hand on him. He would just let England beat him instead.

"I got 20 Euros on France," proclaimed Spain.

"Nah, it's gonna be eyebrows. My awesomeness says 30 Euros." argued Prussia.

"My yaoi senses say France will be turned on do to his masochistic tendencies." added Hungary. "50 Euros!"

"What the hell are you stabbing me with you wanker!"

"Damn it!" the ex-nation exclaimed. The fight was eventually broken up.

"That's right! Hand over the money which I will later use to buy sexual intercourse between two homosexual males!" proclaimed Hungary, pumping her fist in the air.

"—which I am currently selling at half price." added Japan.

"Does that include the new merchandise?"

"New and in stock."

"Eeep!" Victory was sweet, and yaoi-filled.

Prussia glared at Hungary. Usually his awesomeness didn't predict things wrong!

"Please, you probably cheated. I'm not giving you my money," said the awesome former nation.

"Would you rather get hit in the face by a frying pan, you idiot?" Retorted Hungary.

"Idiot! Says the girl who can't get a man, so watches other men have sex with each other! That's pretty sad if y—"

WACK!

"Is he still conscious?" asked Austria. He stepped closer and prodded the nation with his foot. The Prussian twitched a bit. "Are you even suppose to be at this meeting?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Prussian tried to conger up a coherent sentence. "Uuuughhh...mabbl..sla...pu...jagz..." He failed.

"Huh?"

"YOU HAD A THREESOME ARU!"

"What!" yelled the red-eyed Prussian, recovering in a second. He jumped from the floor and sprinted toward China. "I didn't say that!"

China didn't know he had actually yelled that out loud, but now his shirt was bunched up in the fists of the former awesome nation.

"I-I was just checking the website aru, and, and, and, that..." China pointed to his laptop, on the screen, it read:

***~x~*~x~*~x~***

4. **None-Stop Three-Some for 10 Hours Straight** by **SexyTime~**  
>Each chapter, a new hour to this hot night of passion. Get ready for sexy time with my favorite threesome, Hungary, Austria, and Prussia. So bring a bucket of lube, it's gonna be ten hours straight of none-stop thrusting. Oh yeah~<br>_Rated: M - English - Chapters: 10 - Words: 68,999 - Reviews: 347_

***~x~*~x~*~x~***

"What the hell!" screamed Hungary from behind. She took China's laptop and stared at the page with wide eyes.

"You should see this," added Russia. He held up his laptop for everyone to see. "They have a whole community dedicated to you guys. You must feel really special," he added with a smile. Like that was a good thing!

"This is sickening!" said Austria. "What grotesque things go on in people's heads these days?"

"Yeah, why would my awesomeness want to sleep with these two!" Prussia pointed at Hungary and Austria. "Not even worth my time, I'm too awesomesause for that."

"Please tell me I'm only in the story to video tape the whole thing." pleaded Hungary. She was too scared to read for herself.  
>Russia overlooked the story.<p>

"Nope, but don't worry, there's a bunch of toys you guys play with. I'm sure that must have been fun." informed Russia. "All of you were eager to become one with one another, da?"

"Ah, Hungary can I do that to your boobies too?" Korea asked innocently, pointing to his screen at the story they were discussing.

"FUCK NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT CAN YOU DO MY BREASTS?" she screeched, still refusing to read it for herself.

The Asian Nation just grinned. "Stuff. You know, like they did." He eyed Prussia and Austria. They both seem to pale at that.

The girl just gave the other a hard, I-will-rip-you-to-pieces-and-boil-your-blood-as-I-rip-your-skin-off-and-make-you-listen-to-Justin Bieber's-new-album-while-eating-England's-cooking look. He instantly backed off.

"Then, can I do it to Austria or Prussia's boobies?" He asked with another huge grin.

"NO!" yelled both nations. They didn't even want to know what the other nation meant by doing "stuff" to their non-existing breasts.

"Korea, stop being so inappropriate aru," scorned China.

"Then can I do them to your boobies?" asked Korea eagerly.

"I'm not a women aru!"

"Oh god, what did we do in that story. It was probably something unawesome." Prussia took a look at China's laptop and read the story.

"This is horrible. Why do I have to be there!" yelled Hungary.

"Most certainly, I don't want to be doing things like that with a mongrel like him. Especially with a lady present," added Austria

"Some lady," Prussia snickered as he read the unladylike story. He was instantly kicked.

"No Austria, you can stay in the story. I'll just leave and watch in the closet." added Hungary, ignoring Prussia.

"Actually there are stories where they catch you watching and then 'punish' you for being so vulgar." smiled Russia matter-of-factly.

"What?" exclaimed the Austrian with a red face.

"That's impossible, I don't get caught!"

"No way! I am so out of both their league, they should be grateful anyone could think that either one deserves someone as awesome as me!" Prussia looked away from the laptop and redirected his attention to the other nations.

"Teh, who wants you?" huffed Hungary.

"Please, don't let your ego blind you. A refined gentleman as myself is too good for someone like you."

"Whatever four-eyes, like you could handle my awesomeness!" The Prussian yelled for all the world to hear.

"What awesomeness?" Austria added with a smirk.

"The awesomeness that banged your mom last night!" Retorted Prussia.

"Asshole!" yelled Hungary.

"Exactly were she wanted it." Prussia wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's it! Your dead!" yelled the Hungarian as she launched herself toward Prussia, in the name of her ex, while the lazy aristocrat just smiled smugly.

* * *

><p><em>Hey there people. Anyways, should just inform you guys now, I don't update daily, like every week. Just know I will most likely update more as it rolls into summer.<em>

_**IMPORTANT, VERY IMPORTANT, REALLY VERY IMPORTANT SO READ!  
><strong>_

_So after pondering this for awhile, I have concluded how I will pick the next pairing. Basically, I will have a question for you guys to answer after each chapter, whoever guesses right gets to chose next chapter's pairing. Just make sure the pairing is workable, like if you suggest LithuaniaXCuba, that will be too crackish to be written. Even though I write crack pretty well. But couples like PrussiaXCanada are fine, they're considered crack, but they are good crack :D_  
><em>*And if you can provide a good reference story so I know the relationship between the two characters better.<em>

_**FIRST QUESTION:**_

_**WHO WILL I BE COSPLAYING (DRESSING UP AS) FROM HETALIA IN MY FIRST CON THIS NOVEMBER? OR, IF YOU STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT COSPLAYING IS, THINK OF IT THIS WAY, WHO'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER?  
><strong>_

_**HINT: THIS PERSON IS EITHER APART OF THE ALLIES OR AXIS.  
><strong>_

_Remember, you can only guess one person, you can't be like oh, either Greece or Spain. I won't count that, especially since they aren't part of the Axis or Allies XD. Just in case no one guesses right, I'll just pick do whoever commented first. I liked some of the selections made in the comments. I really wanna do PrussiaxPrussia now XD Maybe I should do a chapter that's just dedicated to the selfcest in Hetalia. I know PrussiaxPrussia, DarkJapanxLightJapan is also pretty popular too. Oh God, FrancexFrance, I can't imagine the things he would do to himself XD_  
><em>Anyways bye! And always remember rainbows + dragons = pie! Very important!<em>

_**EDIT: A lot of you missed the question and I messaged some of the people who made requests, I usually have my notes after each chapter in bold and italics, but since I want you to read the most important part, I put in in capitals, bold, and italics! I know this note is long, but important if you are interested in having your pairing chosen.**  
><em>


	4. I'M SORRY! I PUT THE WRONG CHAPTER UP!

Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!

Sooooo, sooo, so, very sorry!

* * *

><p>If you want to know what happened, it's that my editor facebooked me and told me she was going to hit me! So I accidently posted a chapter from my other story! It was an accident, I'm so sorry for being stupid! I have to go study for finals now so please forgive me D':<p>

Then forgive me again for putting up the wrong chapter again TTATT

Don't hate me D':

So please read the past chapter, it has the appropriate content!

ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRRYYYY! TTATT


	5. America & Belarus

_Congratulations to **Kainai** who guessed right! *throws streamers and breaks a piñata*_

_Yes, I am Japan. A lot of you guessed Canada after my little "I'm Sorry" chapter. Well, I don't like it when my chapters don't have the correct content and people become disappointed. Plus, my editor is scary T^T_

_Though, **Snow in Zodiac** was close as well. I'm mainly Japan, but I'm also Greece. I'm very much like Japan, I must maintain good grades and I can be kinda shy. Though, I'm Greece, 'cause I gotta nap everyday, if I don't, I think I would die. I also love kitties and I'm very laid back. A lot of my friends say since I'm these two I commit self-cest XD_  
><em>Anyways, since most of you missed the question, I'm putting it before and after each chapter. Remember, you must guess this right in order to have your pairing or grouping chosen for the next chapter.<em>

_**Question: I am currently eating a jolly rancher. Which flavor is it?**_

_**Hint: It's not cherry, if that helps. (It's either blueberry, grape, watermelon, or apple.)**_

_I know my questions are pretty stupid XD. This way, there's a fair chance, if it was a factual question, the first person to comment will know the answer cause they googled it._

_This chapter is about twice as long as my other chapters. It's mostly cause I struggled to write reactions to this couple, good thing a friend of mine is a big Belarus fan. I ended up actually writing a lot before actually getting to the reaction part. Hope you guys like it even though it's not yaoi XD_

_Now, onto the story!_

_Disclaimer: It's mine! The damn supposed owner stole it from me! You'll be hearing from my lawyers! *lost the court case because I am lying*_

* * *

><p>In total it took 41 countries, 73 yoai paddles, 5 water balloons, 300 million dollars, 56 doujinshis, 19 food-fights, 104 days of summer vacation, Peter the Panda, 76 peace treaties, 4 closets, a very angry Gilbird, and unwilling intercourse between two males. It's expensive to prevent wars between nations.<p>

Yes! Prussia is still a nation! Even though he and Hungary really couldn't cause a war since he technically doesn't exist. Though, he is still way more awesome than Hungary or Austria. What? He did not get his ass beat by a girl!

No he was not crying in pain right now, there was just something in his eye.

"This is exactly why I banned this site!" Germany lectured. "Our bosses will kill us if we don't get any work done. Plus, it's getting very difficult to break up these fights and cover all the expenses needed to do so. We should act as mature nations, who have hundreds of years of experience. Not like some school girls gossiping about some scandal online!"

"Well, she started it!" Prussia accused the Hungarian woman beside him with a point of his finger. "It's always the un-awesome ones," he then continued to rub the bump on his head caused by said Hungarian woman.

She acquired a very irritated face and her eye twitched. "If I'm not mistaken, you're the dumb-ass who insulted Austria's mother!" She hit him once more and the bump on the self-proclaimed awesome nation's head rose in elevation.

"Ow! W-well, you guys were being un-awesome. I was just defending myself," Prussia huffed.

"Please, it is clearly all your fault. You can't seem to conduct yourself in a proper manner," Austria added smugly. He sat on the other side of Hungary with his arms crossed.

"And you still can't reach my awesomeness! Please, I know how jealous all of you must be," the Prussian boasted.

"Idiot," Hungary spat.

"Please, someone as un-awesome as you shouldn't be talking," he began to argue back.

"Why you! I—"

"That's enough bickering! We don't need another fight between the two of you!" Germany ordered.

"Fuck yeah!" Boasted America. He had jumped from his seat and was standing on the long table in front of them with his fist pumped in the air.

"Why thank you for agreeing America, but you don't need to curse and be so—"

"What'd you say, German dude?"

"Address me properly, not German d—"

"But my boss said I couldn't call you Nazi anymore. Oh, dude, but I totally beat my bro, what's-his-face, at Pac-Man. New high score baby!" He gave a little twirl and victory dance and jumped down from the table. "Fuck yeah!"

Germany face-palmed. Idiot American.

"America! That laptop should be used for business matters only, you bloody git!" Lectured England.

The American turned his attention to his former guardian. "But I totally beat what's-his-face—"

"Were you even paying attention during this entire meeting? Or were you fooling around with your brother…um, whatever his name is?"

"Sure, there was that thing on the global warming and then democracy—"

"No you git! We were talking about the world economy and new tariff prices."

"Oh and that too. I just forgot to add that."

"Seriously," France added. "Why must Americans be so incompetent?" He flipped his hair nonchalantly and discreetly looked through the supposedly banned website.

"Silly Frenchy, you sound so stupid. Must be all those weird snail-things you people eat."

"Yes, like the grease covered heart-attacks you people in America eat."

"Yeah, must be why the both of you are bloody gits who wank off on weekends," England rolled his eyes.

"At least it's better than your food," America pouted. He poked England's cheek as he reddened with rage. "I wonder how you didn't poison me with it when I was little. Hey, England, your cheeks are getting really red. Ha, ha, you look so weird, _el, oh, el_."

"Shut up you wanker!"

"Aw, he's red like a tomato!" Commented Spain. "You look like Lovi does when he blushes."

"Tomato bastard," Romano muttered beside him as he flicked the Spaniard's ear.

"Ha, ha, England you're a tomato," The American continued poking the Englishman's cheek.

"Git!"

"Ohohohoh, quite flirty today, aren't you America?" France sent him a wink. "Though, it seems you've been busy with many people lately, ohohoho." The Frenchmen continued laughing like a schoolgirl.

"Huh?" asked the confused American.

"Ohohohohohohoohhoohohhohohoho!"

"What are you laughing about you damn Frenchy."

"Let me see." Prussia poked his head behind France. "Kesesesese~ Nice, didn't know the American was that stupid! Or he could just like it rough," he nudged France. Now they were both laughing like schoolgirls.

"Oh, oh, let me see," Spain pulled up behind them. "Fososososo~ _¿que chistura es esto mis amigos?_" (What kind of joke is this my friends?)

"Is it yaoi? Let me see!" Hungary gathered by the trio. "Ew! That's gross! Why are you guys looking at that?"

America started to worry. What was gross? This must be bad. "Can you people please tell me what you're looking at."

"Hey Russia, why don't you check this out," Prussia laughed. "Oh man, don't let your sister see this though, or she might kill him."

"Huh, what do you mean comrade?" Russia moved a little hesitantly away from said sister.

"Yes, what do you mean?" Asked his Belarusian sister with a glare set on the trio.

"Look what Franny found," Prussia said with a big smirk.

"Seriously guys, what the hell are you weird ass Europeans talking about?" America was becoming inpatient. Yet, when has the American ever been known for his patience?

"I am really finding gold today, ohohoho. Look at this," France turned his laptop around to display a whole page full of stories.

***~x~*~x~*~x~***

3. **Love and Loss** by **Mind of Hetalia**  
>There's been a lot of loss in Alfred's life. But the love of a scary girl named Natalia might be the only thing he hasn't lost yet and will never lose. Is that a good thing? Nah, maybe not.<br>_Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 7 - Words: 10,625 - Reviews: 53 - Belarus & America_

4.** Cinderella** by **OtakuNinja**  
>It was useless, getting away from this horrible life where she was shunned and humiliated. Yet, one magical night could bring prince charming. Rating may go up in later chapters, if you know what I mean~<br>_Rated: T - English - Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 4,575 - Reviews: 29 - America & Belarus_

5. **One Night** by **Midnight Scene**  
>It's just sex. Rough sex. A lot of it, so yeah, that's pretty much it...<br>_Rated: M - English - Romance/Angst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,723 - Reviews: 92 - America & Belarus - Complete_

6. **Might of the Beast** by **CrossMyHeart09**  
>Belarus really is one hell of a girl. She may bite—okay she does bite, but it's a love bite~ Yup, just keep telling that to yourself America, it still won't be true. But, hey, he does love 'em feisty! Now excuse me while I go pray for his life.<br>_Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 2- Words: 2,628 - Reviews: 19 - America & Belarus_

***~x~*~x~*~x~***

"Oh, but there is way more. I personally adore this pairing. It seems like he loves her, but she wants to kill him. Oh, isn't it just true love~!"

"Ew, why would I want to, uh, be with Russia's psycho sister. The hero needs a real babe by his side," America put rather rudely.

"Like your any better you idiot American," said psycho sister spat. She drew closer to the American and it would be a very good idea to make a strategic retreating plan.

"America, run! Read the damn atmosphere for once and run! Holy crap, are those throwing knifes strapped to her leg underneath that dress! Fucking run America!" Yelled Canada, but sadly, he wasn't heard. If only he was a real person.

Yet, while Belarus was catching in on her next victim, her Russian brother was contemplating whether or not he should be angry at the aforesaid victim. Well, he didn't like the American, that was true. He did love his sister, but not to the extent she loved him. If she did love the American, should he be happy? Well, he greatly dislikes America, but he loved his sister and wouldn't want to deal with her wrath later.

Wait, it did seem like she was ready to attack the stupid capitalist. Should he help? He would like to help beat the pig, but that might send the wrong message to his sister.

"Hmmmm..." Russia sighed. He'll just watch from where he was next to the Bad Touch Trio and the Hungarian girl and watch the show unfold. Yes, that seems like a good idea. That way, he might see the American brutally murdered without the blame being on him, even though he would've liked to have done that himself. Though, if it turned out his sister did love the capitalist pig (because she tended to show her love differently than most people as he has learned), he would be rid of her marriage proposals.

"Who's psycho you idiot!" Belarus attacked the American. She nearly caught him in the path of her knife.

"Holy shit! What the hell are doing you psycho bitch?"

"Isn't it obvious, you moron. I'm going to kill you," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Why the fuck do you wanna do that? Everyone loves the hero, who would wanna kill him?"

"Maybe I'm just the first to tell the truth!"

America gasped. "What do you mean, everyone loves me! Right guys?" He turned to face a group of nations.

"Um...well..." Canada began.

"I don't like you," Russia interrupted, smiling.

"You still owe me money aru." China added on.

"You're a git," England put bluntly.

"I hate you, shut up," Cuba stated, finally saying something after being irritated by America's voice.

"You're a dumb-ass," Romano spat.

"I like your boobies," Korea put sweetly. "They were most likely made in Korea."

"They're not boobs! These are pecs! Despite what everyone thinks, I do work out!"

"Yeah, on your run over to McDonald's," added Belarus sourly.

"Okay you two," Germany got between the nations. "That's enough. I don't want to break up another fight."

"Well no one likes you! I know that for sure, they all run away from you, even your own brother. Ha!" America retaliated.

"Well your brother, what's-his-face, hates you!"

He gasped. "That's not true, right, uhhh, um...you!" America pointed at his unknown brother (It's Canada damn it!).

Canada blushed; he didn't like being put on the spot. "Um...well...I-I think you should—"

"_Oh, em, gee_! You do hate me!"

"N-n-no! I mean," Canada began to mumble. "Not completely."

"Dude! Speak up! I can't believe you hate me!"

"Well you are the world's asshole," Belarus commented snidely.

"Bitch!"

"Can the both of you stop fighting." Germany tried to play peacemaker.

"Not until the bitch apologizes."

"You should apologize for calling me a psycho bitch," Belarus retorted.

"You are a psycho bitch!"

"And you're an asshole!"

"Stop fighting you two!" Germany tried to keep the two nations as far apart from each other as he could.

* * *

><p>"Oh, this is getting good," Prussia commented.<p>

"I've got 20 Euros on Belarus!" France jumped quickly.

"Hmmm, maybe America might win this one. I'll match your bet, France," Spain added.

"America can't hit a girl," Informed Hungary. "Plus, straight couples are so boring. How the hell did they get in there!"

"Your right... Wait! I bet America can last at least 10 minutes before he gets his throat cut open!" Said the Spaniard.

"I say he has no chance," France put in.

"Please Tonio, I think the idiot can at least make it 20 minutes," Prussia added on his bet.

"No," Russia budded in. "Less than 5 minutes."

* * *

><p>Canada sighed. He'll just have to play Tetris by himself then. Oh, look, new high score!<p>

"Hey whatever your name is! Just because I'm dealing with this psycho doesn't mean you can beat my high score!"

"Ah! Don't bring knifes in here! You almost hit me!" Screamed Germany.

"Get out of my way!" Belarus pulled out another double edge throwing knife.

"Come on American guy! I need you to last at least 20 minutes!" yelled Prussia.

"Don't encourage them East!" Germany yelled at his brother.

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you have it! And once again, here's the question if you didn't read the top note.<em>

_**Question: I am currently eating a jolly rancher. Which flavor is it?**_

_**Hint: It's not cherry, if that helps. (It's either blueberry, grape, watermelon, or apple.)**_

_Yes, as I stated before, I am trying to make it fair by making this a guessing game. Remember, you must answer this question right in order to have your pairing or grouping chosen for the next chapter._

_I worked kinda hard on this chapter. I ended up researching this pairing up and watching a bunch of youtube videos, reading some fics, and looking through deviant art. So, don't worry if it took awhile to for me to get the fic up, I got pretty stuck on this pairing since I don't know it as well. I ended up getting stuck in some spots, but for some reason, instead of it being shorter, like with chapters I struggle with, it was longer than I thought. So don't worry about the pairing you chose, I will try my best!_

_Hope you guys liked it even though most of you requested USUK and not USxBelarus. I added a bit of USUK just cause a lot of you wanted that._

_**Also, if you want to take any of the story ideas/summaries or usernames I've made up in this story, just message me and ask me. I'd love to read the story!**  
><em>

_So how long do you think America's gonna last? Hopefully he at least lives, I need him to continue the rest of this story._

_Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go try on my Japan wig I got in New York last weekend for my cosplay, cause I am Japan, as I said before. Sayonara~!_


	6. Incest, ohhh yeeeeaahhhhh

_**YOU GET OVER 3 THOUSAND WORDS, BE HAPPY!**  
><em>

_Congratulations to __**AshCollector**__! You guessed correctly! *pulls out cake and plays the guitar*_

_Sorry if I played the guitar badly, I don't know how to play it XD But you get a yummy cake^3^_

_I was eating a grape-flavored jolly rancher. Hehe, turns out not all of you know what they are. They're a fruity hard candy about the size of half your thumb :3_

_**QUESTION:**__** TRUE OR FALSE, I HAVE A BROTHER.**_

_**A.) FALSE, YOU DON'T HAVE A BROTHER**_

_**B.) TRUE, YOU HAVE A FULL BROTHER (WE HAVE THE SAME MOMMY AND DADDY :3)**_

_**C.) TRUE, YOU HAVE A HALF BROTHER**_

_**D.) TRUE, YOU HAVE A STEP-BROTHER**_

_**HINT:**__** UH...DO I SEEM LIKE I HAVE A BRO? (FAIL HINT XD)**_

_*REMEMBER, IF YOU WANT TO WRITE OR OWN ANY OF THE STORY SUMMARIES OR USERNAMES I HAVE MADE UP IN THIS STORY, JUST MESSAGE ME. I'D LOVE TO READ IT!_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: Do I own Hetalia? Is England's cooking delicious? What? It's not! *tries cooking* Oh my god! I'm being poisoned!**_

_**England: What are you talking about you wanker?**_

_**Me: *dies***_

_**England: Holy crap! *starts digging a hole in my backyard* I've gotta get rid of the body before anyone sees it. Oh *directs attention to readers* she doesn't own Hetalia by the way. Would one of you like to help me bury the body?**_

* * *

><p>Carnage. So much carnage. With countless knives scattered everywhere.<p>

Fortunately, America lived! FUCK YEAH! Good thing he used those human shields~

Belarus, on the other hand, was not happy. Germany couldn't stop the Belarusian's wrath, so in the end, it was Switzerland who stopped the chaos by breaking his wall of neutrality.

He had been holding Lichtenstein's ears the whole time, not telling her what was going on. He couldn't let her hear such profanities! He even made her turn away when the other nations started fighting. He planned to leave the meeting room, in order to protect his dear sister's innocence. It was impossible, though, to exit the room covering both her ears and eyes from all the chaos going on. He thought he could just ride it out until it was all over. That is, until Belarus started throwing knives at a certain American.

America started running everywhere, ducking behind other nations, trying to use them as human shields. He was afraid the idiot would direct Belarus' knives toward Liechtenstein.

He pulled out his gun and fired a shot in the air. That brought everything to a stand-still.

"Can you morons stop being so idiotic!" He yelled.

"Big brother..." Liechtenstein whispered.

Switzerland looked down at his sister. This is officially the last time he brought her to a world meeting.

"Sorry," he apologized to her, then covered her ears and directed her to face a wall. "Now that she can't hear me, all you motherfuckers better shut the hell up! I was too busy protecting my sister's innocence to fully pay attention to what you idiots were talking about. But what ever this website is, it's causing you guys to act like dumb-asses! Get over it, or get bent!"

"Uh, thank you Switzerland," Germany said a little hesitantly. The other just turned the other way. "Now, please, everyone back to your seats."

America coolly walked past all the glaring nations, not really noticing them. Though, he did notice the slap the back of his head received by Germany's hand.

"Ow!" America rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"You. Are. An idiot." Germany simply put. Could this guy be even more of a moron than his brother?

"West!" Prussia jumped Germany. "Look at all the money I scored outta the others. Wanna hit a strip joint tonight? But you'll pay for the beers."

No, maybe not.

Germany groaned. "No."

"Come on, I'll pay then."

"No."

"Don't be so stiff West," he put his arm around his younger brother. "You know you wanna see some skin tonight. You know you want a lap dance. You—"

"I have to work tonight."

"Why not do something fun? Some dirty fun~" Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"I told you—"

"Oh-oh god." Latvia stuttered. "It's true! You guys are—" His face turned red as he looked at both brothers.

"Huh?" Prussia walked toward the smaller nation.

"Nothing! I mean, it's nothing really. Forget I even said anything. You shouldn't listen to me, I say meaningless things. I'm not trying to hide anything at all. Never mind what I said before! Now it sounds like I'm hiding something. Bu-but the thing I'm hiding is not worth your time. I-I..." Latvia looked like he was on the brink of tears. It didn't help that both the German brothers were now staring at him. Oh god, they looked really intimidating!

The blond looked really scary, he could crush him easily if he wanted to! The albino's red eyes seemed mean, like the terrifying eyes of a demon. Man, were both of them really built, he was just a scrawny little thing!

"Wha—" Germany tried to start.

"I give up!" Latvia cried. all those years with Russia really made him easy to break. "Don't hurt me please! Here!" He handed them his laptop. "I didn't want to say anything before because you said the website was banned. I'm sorry I was on it—please forgive me. Or, just don't hurt me! I gave you what you wanted. Please don't pound me to pieces with your steroid-built muscles!" Latvia spoke quickly. He was shaking and tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"Ja..." Prussia said, still very confused. His awesomeness must just be too much for this guy to handle.

"No fair," Russia joined them, he wore a frown. "You made Latvia cower in fear without me."

"Well, my awesomeness can be quite intimidating. Right West?" He turned to his brother. "West? Hey West?"

Germany just looked away from his brother. "Ja." He was blushing intensely. He closed the laptop Latvia gave him.

Prussia may be a moron like America, but he could read the atmosphere. "What's on that laptop West?"

"Nothing. We should really star—"

Prussia stopped his brother from going any further past him. "What's on the laptop West?"

"You should really be—"

"West, my awesome-self wants to know what's on that laptop."

"Nothing, I—"

"Is it another un-awesome story with me, Austria, and Hungary?"

"No, I—"

"Hand me the laptop West! Or would you like me to 'reenact' that little scene at the World Cup? I saved the pictures."

Damn it! He handed Prussia the laptop. He was screwed either way.

Prussia opened the laptop. It showed the German brothers expressing some intimate brotherly love. Too intimately.

* * *

><p><strong>-X~*~X~*~X-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miene Awesome Bruder<strong> by **BalloonsAboveTheStars**

Rated: **M**- English - Romance - Germany & Prussia - id: 8365495

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hetalia and Germany and Prussia's brotherly love ;)**_

_It all started one night..._

* * *

><p>Huh? Him and West were—? He scrolled down.<p>

* * *

><p>…<em>.He began to whimper. He pulled me closer and nibbled at my neck.<em>

_"Please..."_

_Oh, he was so impatient. Though, his pleading worked. I directed my hand to where he wanted._

_"Yes...yes West, yes."_

* * *

><p><strong>-X~*~X~*~X-<strong>

* * *

><p>Wait! WHAT?<p>

"What the fuck!" Prussia exclaimed.

"This is why—"

"Why is my awesome-self on bottom! I'm seme damn it!" Germany face palmed.

"That's what your concerned about!"

"I cannot bottom! I can't believe this person! Why I outta—"

"You're not concerned about the incest? Dear lord!" His brother really was a moron.

"I'm the man in the relationship! You can't top me!"

"Yes I can, but that's not the point!"

"No you fucking can't! I would make you scream my name so loud. Then I'd drive you so hard into the mattress. You can forget about walking for a week, you won't even be able to sit up in bed!"

"Shut the hell up before someone hears you!"

"France! Spain!" He ran toward his friends, dragging his brother forcefully. "Wouldn't I top West so hard? I'd fuck him till he was seeing stars, wishing I could go harder. Then I would go harder and he'd tell me I'm awesomely amazing in bed."

"Shut up! Everyone's going to hear you!" The other two members of the trio started snickering.

"Of course mon ami," France said to humor his friend.

"You want to your fuck brother?" Romano looked disgusted. This is the last time he sits with Spain and his creepy friends.

"He thinks he can top the awesome me!"

"No! It was on that stupid site—that I banned!" Germany retorted.

"You mean this one?" Spain opened up to the site on his blackberry.

Why does Germany even bother?

"Yes!" yelled Prussia. " Here," he took Spain's phone. "Take a look at all these stories that I bang West! I cannot be uke!"

"Can you just get over it? We're brothers for the love of god!"

"Look!" The older Prussian brother opened up another brotherly love story. "Check this one out!" He began reading it aloud. "_My awesome brother's touch was like fire. I couldn't resist, I let him move into—_"

"Shut the holy hell up!" Germany tried to rip the phone from his brother.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Latvia was trying to leave the meeting room as quietly as possible.<p>

"Latvia~" called his former Russian boss.

"Ahhhh!"

"What did you say to make Germany so mad?" Russia asked with a smile.

"N-nothing really. I mean, I-I didn't mean to! I just found a story with him and his brother. They were doing un-brotherly things! Well, overly brotherly. Too brotherly! There was touching and regions were taken. Clothes everywhere. Oh my god! Bad image in my head! Oh god, it was better than the supposed Russiancest one! Wait! I wasn't suppose to say that!"

"Russiancest?" Was Latvia implying that he touches himself. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol...

"I mean, Belarus is really pretty! Not that I like her! But she's not my type! It would be too weird to date her since she's your sister! Bu-bu-but when I read the stories...Y-you and her are siblings! That's wrong! I-I mean, if you think so. Bu-but you should be able to love who you please. Though it's wrong for people to write you two having relations with each other. Unless you want that! Love who you want Russia sir! Those sex stories about you and Belarus shouldn't change your views of her—unless you want to! As well as those with Ukraine. They say you like her big tracks of land, but—I-I-I think there's more to her then just looks and those huge—I mean, I-I-I, I..." Latvia felt himself get even smaller under Russia's glare.

"Other people agree big brother and I should become one?" Belarus said enthusiastically behind Russia.

Russia froze. He now felt himself getting smaller as Latvia did before. His eyes glazed over in terror, the small Baltic nation took the opportunity to run away quickly and quietly.

"Brother, let's become one and marry, marry, marry, marry..."

"Nooooo!" Russia cried loudly and ran.

"Brother!"

"No incest, no incest, no incest!"

He fled behind his older sister Ukraine. She looked worried at her brother. Then saw her sister rushing towards them.

"What's going on? You guys aren't fighting right?" She looked concerned for her younger siblings.

"No incest! Big brother, you won't become one with me but you'll take Ukraine instead!"

"No incest! I don't want to become one with you!"

"What are you two talking about? Is everything alright? I don't want us to fight." Ukraine stood nervously between her brother and sister.

"WE WILL BECOME ONE BROTHER!"

* * *

><p>"Get over it! J-just build a bridge and get over it!" yelled Germany.<p>

"No West! I can awesomely top you!"

"Why don't you show us a demonstration?" suggested Hungary.

"What!" Germany exclaimed.

"You know, if Prussia really tops, show us. Unless the idiot really is uke." Hungary stared at her nails causally, smirk on her face.

"Of course I'm awesomely seme!" Prussia pulled Germany on the table and got on top of him. Japan and Hungary already had out their cameras, while everyone else just stared on in horror. That's just 'sibling love' as Hungary would put it.

"Get off me!"

"Don't worry West, I'll make sure to pound you hard and fast."

Germany threw his brother off. "No!"

"Gentle and slow?"

"NO!"

"What? You want me to use lube? I'm sure France has some. But I can just put my fingers in your mouth and—"

"NOOO! GET OFF!" The German pushed his brother off.

"Come on West! I gotta show my dominance. Hey Italy. You back me up?" He asked the flamboyant Italian.

Italy looked on with confusion. He didn't really know what was going on, but he tried his best to comprehend. Did Germany not love his brother?

"I'm not sleeping with you, especially in-front of everyone! So don't get Italy involved!"

Germany didn't want to sleep with Prussia?

"Ve~ but Germany you should sleep with him. Me and Romano sleep together all the time~ It's always so nice."

"You too!"" England looked on in horror. What kind of brotherly love did other nations express!

"Yeah, ever since we were little, ve~"

"What the hell!"

"Shut up you dumb-ass! Don't give people the wrong idea!" Romano yelled.

"But we do sleep together Romano~"

"Why don't you two us a demonstration as well?" Hungary asked with optimism.

"Ve~" Italy obliviously thought this meant he could take a siesta without being yelled at. So he began to undress like he normanlly would for one.

"Italy! Keep your clothes on!" yelled Germany.

"If Italia wants to strip, let him Germany." France watched on with amusement.

"Stupid frog, of course you would condone this." England spat.

"Have more respect aru." China lectured.

"Ew, if you people wanna watch gay porn, watch it online." America said.

"America, that's rude. It's not—"

"Whoa, dude, when did you get there?"

Canada just slammed his head on the table. He never will be noticed, will he? He might as well just play Angry Birds on his phone and melt into the shadows.

"Why you sulking so much, um, Canadia." America finally remembered his brother's name. Well, technically it is Canada. "Come on, lighten up!" America wrapped an arm around the Canadian's shoulder.

"Not you too!" Latvia squealed behind the North American brothers.

"Huh?" Asked America.

Oh no.

"Don't tell me," France made some clicks on his computer. "Merci, it is true! Oh Canada, I see you take after me in your ways of showing l'amor." He said proudly.

"Oh bloody hell, they didn't..." England couldn't utter the words.

"Wait, are you guys telling me Canadia and I...what the fuck!"

"Now you guys can demonstrate too~" Hungary cheered. She hoped Japan brought an extra camera. Actually he brought 26, you never know. Plus, he could hack into the security cameras in here for more footage of different angles.

"Hahahaha!" Came the loud laugh of Denmark. "You guys even have the most popular incest!" He had a stupid grin on his face. "Congratulations~"

He had no problem with brotherly love. He was indeed the first nation to legalize gay marriage and turn a man into a woman.

"What! How can they be first?" Yelled Prussia. "Me and West definitely have hotter incest than those two!"

Germany double face-palmed. " You aren't seriously fighting about this are you?" He looked irritated.

"Well, you came in second," Denmark tried to cheer the Prussian up. "Then the Italies—which have detalied and long stories, let me tell you—"

"What the fuck you bastards! Feliciano and I are twins god damnit!" Romano screamed.

"Doesn't matter 'cause West and I have way have way hotter and sweatier incest than both you guys." Prussia said smugly. " It's a fact because I am way awesomer than all of you."

"What!" America stood from his chair. He will not be out-done! "As the hero, I am way awesomer. I'm number one on that list because of that!"

"Well it must of been a mistake!" The albino said angrily.

"No way! I can totally bang my bro faster and sexier than you can!" The American retorted.

They weren't seriously fighting about this?

"You bastards are fucking disgusting." Romano spat.

"You must just be jealous Italian dude. You can't make your brother scream your name as loud as I can."

"Shut up!" Canada tried to voice in.

"Please! I'M A FUCKING BEAST IN BED!" Romano said in a bolt of anger. Spain squealed and leaned in closer. He should remember to book a hotel room and buy stuff for later that day. You know…. Stuff.

"Well I'm a DEMON UNDER THE SHEETS!" Prussia proclaimed.

"I CREATE EARTHQUAKES!" America screamed.

"Please, I'm sure if I went at my fullest, I'd break both of West's legs!"

"I'd split Canada's territory in two!"

"That's nothing. I'd fuck my brother till his territory started forming mountains!" Romano added.

"I'd melt all the snow in Canada!"

"Berlin would meet 50 tornadoes!"

"There would be tsunamis coming at Italy from both sides!"

"NOOOOO!" Screamed Russia. "Never!" He ran past the fighting nations.

"That's right! Brother and I love each other more. He will go deep in my territory until we're one!"

"SSSHHUUUUUUUUT UUUPPPPPP!" shouted Germany. For a moment, everyone was quiet.

"Yeah," Prussia began. "Me and West give all of you orgasms with our incest!"

"That's n—"

"WAIT!" Denmark stopped Germany. "I got it all wrong."

Norway sighed, "Can't you just sh—"

"The most popular incest is the groin-throbbing, Asian Orgy!"

"What the hell aru!"

"Yeah," Denmark said. He turned to Latvia, "Thanks for telling me that buddy!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>QUESTION:<strong>__** TRUE OR FALSE, I HAVE A BROTHER.**_

_**A.) FALSE, YOU DON'T HAVE A BROTHER**_

_**B.) TRUE, YOU HAVE A FULL BROTHER (WE HAVE THE SAME MOMMY AND DADDY :3)**_

_**C.) TRUE, YOU HAVE A HALF BROTHER**_

_**D.) TRUE, YOU HAVE A STEP-BROTHER**_

_**HINT:**__** UH...DO I SEEM LIKE I HAVE A BRO? (FAIL HINT XD)**_

_*REMEMBER, IF YOU WANT TO WRITE OR OWN ANY OF THE STORY SUMMARIES OR USERNAMES I HAVE MADE UP IN THIS STORY, JUST MESSAGE ME. I'D LOVE TO READ IT!_

_**My editor uploaded a pic of Germany and Prussia's reactions in this fic, so go check that out, just get the link to her deviantart on her profile, **The Eejit Bean Sidhe**  
><em>

_So I didn't feel like going into Asian Orgies, so if any request and answer correctly, I will write the reaction. Now excuse me while I go comfort Latvia. *pats Lavia's back* It's okay! We'll go get ice cream? We'll go get ice cream! What kind do you want? Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry? I'll pay!_

_Latvia: *sniff* okay... I don't have to read any stories, do I?_

_Me: No, don't worry. At least I came back to life from Englands cooking. My editor revived me then slapped me for dying. Even though it wasn't MY fault *grumbles and glares at England*_

_England: How was I supposed to know you were going to die!_

_Bob: You shouldn't have eaten it. Dumbass. NOW KEEP WRITING._

_Me: *is locked away in writers cage until further notice* I'll take you out later, Latvia_

_Bob: Latvia go buy me a milkshake. I want strawberry with whipped cream. If you drink any, you'll regret it. Kolkolkol *smile*_

_** Note: Bob is my editor. And my Russia, Hungary, and Germany. Lucky me._

_You better be happy about it. NOW. KEEP. WRITING._

_***Note 2: She the one typing this into the computer..._

_LONG NOTE IS LONG_


	7. England & America

_Congratulations **Chandinee Richards**! So go put on your partly pants! I'm gonna take you to a gay bar! Where there will be a German Sparkle Partay! :D_

_**Question: I have a notebook I write my stories in. What is the cover design?**_

_**A.) Hello Kitty**_

_**B.) Superman**_

_**C.) A guy with a mustache and top hat**_

_**D.) It's just a regular black and white composition notebook**_

_**E.) Dragon Ball Z characters**_

_**Hint: You don't really need a hint. You have a 20% chance of guessing correctly. Plus, I would use any of the notebooks above XD**_

_**Disclaimer: When pigs fly, I will own Hetalia. Hurry up scientist dudes who must be working on mutating a pig so they can fly! o_O**_

* * *

><p>Oh Latvia, he shouldn't be looking at M-rated incest. If the time he spent under Russia's rule raped his soul and mind (hopefully the only things), then fan-crazed stories did that, times ten, add two then find the quadratic formula and solve it by substituting x as seven. Finally, use the answer and put it to the power of three. Yes, that badly.<p>

"I-I-I'm sorry..." Latvia whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to, I-I-I was j-just..." but he didn't finish. He just pulled himself to Estonia's chest, releasing half his body weight in tears. The Estonian pat his back and sighed. Latvia was going to ruin his suit by the end of this.

Oh, but how can the nations stay mad at him? Especially with him crying quiet apologies. Well, except maybe Russia, but he was huddled in a tramatized corner after Belarus suggested he do the things in the Russiancest fanfictions. With great detail.

Some nations wouldn't admit it, but Latvia looked so innocently cute at the moment. Hungary was taking pictures because Latvia was so uke crying in front of Estonia.

"I guess we can let it slide," Romano said, small tints of pink on each cheek. He was still slightly embarrassed about those comments he made about him and his brother. Good thing Italy was oblivious to the whole thing.

Prussia smirked, "Yeah, but you know me and West—"

"Lies!" Accused America.

"TRUTH!"

"NEVER!"

"Stop babbling nonsense!" England cursed. Honestly, have they no respect for their brothers and themselves? He could expect this from the perverted Prussian, but he raised America to know better! "Stop being bloody gits! These are your brothers for Christ's sake!"

"I'm sure Canadia doesn't mind," America pouted.

"I'm sure he does," the Brit replied knowingly.

"He's fine. I'm complementing him. Not everyone gets to get down with a Hero!"

Canada's face was boiling red. "I don't want to 'get down' with you!"

"See!" America pointed at his North American brother. "He said he wants to get down with me!"

England face-palmed. What. A. Bloody. Git.

"Get your ears checked you stupid American!"

"Maybe you should old man. I heard _Canadia_ just fine!"

Oh hell, here comes another fight. They were never going to complete any work they had to do for their meeting. The nations never got anything done at these world meetings, though. Discovering fanfiction and fighting about some of the pairings they strongly disagreed about wouldn't change that.

So there really was no point in Germany stepping in once again. Today was just going to be very stressful, especially since he promised Italy he would go with him and Japan to the carnival in town tonight. He hated going on roller coasters with Italy. He ruined his favorite shirt last time they went on one! Plus, there were going to be clowns, and clowns are just freaky!

"No you didn't, wanker! _Camadia_ said he doesn't want to 'get down' with you, you bloody git!"

"At least I can remember _Canadia's_ name!"

"It's Canada! Not '_Canadia_'!" Said nation tried to correct. However he was not heard.

"Bloody git!" England strode over to America.

"Puh-lease~" America dismissed, waving his hand like a diva. "I'm AWESOME!" Even though a certain Prussian would disagree.

"You're still afraid of ghosts!"

"Hey! They're real! They hide in your closet and under your bed!"

"Wanker! They're not real!"

"At least I don't talk to the air like a crazy old man! Your imaginary friends aren't real!"

"Flying Mint Bunny did not appreciate that comment!"

"How can he? He's not real!"

"Okay you two, like I've said before, settle your sexual tensions, ohohohoho~" France mused. "God knows the last time Angleterre got laid."

_Angleterre_ did not appreciate the comment and was getting red in the face. "Frog!"

"When you do, tape it, and send me a copy," Hungary demanded. "There better be good foreplay!"

"No!" England and America yelled at the same time.

"Bu-but your such a popular pairing," Hungary gave a pout.

"No way in hell the hero is sleeping with him!" America exclaimed.

"What do you mean no way in hell you're sleeping with me! Are you trying to insult me?"

"You would have to force me! Oh, and your cooking sucks, thought I should add that," America said with a huge grin.

"Please! Why would I want to force you to sleep with me?"

* * *

><p>"Ewwww~! Liet, like what the hell is that!" He pulled Lithuania next to him so he can look at his laptop with him.<p>

"Poland! Mister Germany said not to be on that site!"

"Like, I can do whatever the hell I want! And what I want to show you isn't on that site. It's, like, on this thingy called livejournal for, like, this kink meme thing. Here it is," he clicked on another tab. "Ew, look at this~"

The Lithuanian just scanned through the writing. "W-what, is that Mister America and—!"

"Like, yeah. Hey, does my hair look cute?" The Pole fixed the barrette in his hair, patting his head.

"Po! Why are you looking at this?"

"I dunno, I just found it. Like we should tell everyone. And by we, I mean you." He pointed a finger at his friend.

"Why would we do that!"

"Cause it's ewwy and you should, like, tell everyone, duh!"

"N-no!" Lithuania protested.

"Do you think he actually did that to him though? I bet he did."

"Don't just assume stuff."

"You're just, like, in denial, he did do it."

"Mister England doesn't—"

"—force you to sleep with me!" The England began to strangle a certain American with his tie.

"See! HE, LIKE, TOTALLY DID TOUCH AMERICA WHEN HE WAS LITTLE!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Seriously? Ohohohohohoho. That is priceless~ Angleterre's a pedophile!" France chuckled.

Poland noticed he had said his last comment a little too loud. Everyone was staring at him. He ran behind Lithuania and gripped his friend's shoulders. "Liet~! Like, make it so they don't stare at me!"

"England-san is that true?" Japan asked a bit concerned. Was this common behavior for Westerners?

"I'm not a pedophile! Why would a gentleman as myself do such a thing?" The Brit said waving his arms in denial.

"Ew! England, you did what to me?" America pulled out of England's hold. He came up to Lithuania. "Dude! What do you guys mean he touched me?"

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Dude!"

"W-well, you don't need to read—"

"Did he write it in his diary?"

"N-no, he—"

"Kesesesesese! Reeeally nice England," came the mock of Prussia. "Look, it's all on Poland's laptop!" The Prussian quickly seized the laptop before anyone else.

"Let me see~!" Spain came up behind his friend.

"Yes, why don't you read it aloud mon ami," France nudged the Prussian.

Prussia just give a big smirk and opened his mouth, "_He had such a small body as I remember it_—"

England punched the former nation. "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

France quickly took the laptop from Prussia and continued, "—_it was so warm, like the beating sun_."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, England-san, did you really violate America-san as a child?" Japan asked with a frown.

"I did no such thing!"

"Yoai is beautiful, but it's just creepy when an older man violates a child," Hungary said shaking her head.

"So disappointing," France said shaking his finger in disapproval, but continued to snicker with Spain and Prussia as they read more on this new site called livejournal.

"Wanker!"

"Ew, ew, ew, you violated me!" America screamed.

"I told y—"

"How could that have happened! I remember nothing about it! How did my hero skills not detect this before?"

"It's alright America-san," Japan put a hand on the American's shoulder. "Some people repress these painful memories."

"He didn't repress those memories because I NEVER TOUCHED HIM!"

France spoke up an idea, "Why don't we scanned through the comments~? SpamCircle says, '_England is such a creep! Who does that to a child!_'."

"I DIDN'T—"

"Kesesesese~ another one says, '_Really nice "parenting skills" Iggy_'."

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't worry Inglaterra~ I'm sure there are some regular sex stories about you guys!" Spain tried to cheer the other up. "Like this one!" He pulled up a story on his own laptop.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"_I tied him up and made him call me daddy._ Oh, then, I guess you have some weird kinks." Spain said with a blank expression.

England was beating red and the anger he was suppressing wasn't going to hold much longer.

"That's so gross!" America shouted. "England has a sicko mind! How could he take advantage of the hero in such a weak state!"

"I didn't!"

"That means I will have to get even and avenge myself!"

"By raping England back?" Hungary suggested eagerly.

"I was just gonna egg his house, but sure!"

"What the hell!" England ran as America dashed after him. "Get away you fucking git!"

"I must exact my revenge!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Question: I have a notebook I write my stories in. What is the cover design?<strong>_

_**A.) Hello Kitty**_

_**B.) Superman**_

_**C.) A guy with a mustache and top hat**_

_**D.) It's just a regular black and white composition notebook**_

_**E.) Dragon Ball Z characters**_

_**Hint:You don't really need a hint. You have a 20% chance of guessing correctly. Plus, I would use any of the notebooks above XD**_

_So what did you fellow USUKers think? I hope you guys liked it. I've been dying write this chapter ever since someone suggested the idea to me early on. Lol, when my editor told me who I was going to write she told me it was going to be USUK, but she pronounced it U SUK (you suck). I was very confused on who I was writing until I went home and checked for myself XD_

_She is not a big USUK fan. But she enjoyed this chapter greatly. On a side note, people suggest some creepy things on the kink meme XD_

**_BY THE WAY, MY BIRTHDAY WAS ON THE 19TH, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AS A PRESENT~ I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!_**

_I'm now off to go plan my birthday party. My mom planned me a last minute birthday party. Luckily, a lot of my friends can make it even though it is last minute._

_There will be a slip and slide and a piñata, aaaahhh yeeeaaahhhh~ :D_


	8. CanadaxTheWorld

**_WARNING: VERY BAD LANGUAGE AHEAD!_**

_None of you guessed right for last chapter, but popular vote was PruCan, but it ended in CanadaxTheWorld._

_Question will now be at the bottom.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** Forgot to say this last time, I don't own LiveJournal._

_LiveJournal: I am offended! Why you no want to own me TTATT_

_Me: Because, *dramatic pause* I'm in love with Fanfiction!_

_LiveJournal: *le gasp* How could you? *slaps author across the face and runs away*_

_Me: Ow! You poked my eye!_

_Fanfiction: That's right bitch! *snaps fingers* keep your whorish hands off my author!_

* * *

><p>"Why must you ruin the super fun sexy fun times of hotness!" Hungary whined like a child who was denied the liberty of staying up late on a school night. Parallel to the girl nation's reaction, Germany sighed and grunted like a parent who was not going to take this crap 'cause he was damn tired of it and Italy was now making that weird, annoying sound beside him. Must he be the damn responsible adult every time the nations acted like total drama queens about everything! It was like being an awkward, single father to too many teenage girls going through those annoying angst years.<p>

He rubbed his temples and tried to calm down. "If you call rape one of your fun times, then-"

"Super fun sexy fun times of hotness," Hungary corrected.

Germany buried his head in his hands. Take deep breaths and calm down, he told himself. Remember, you must be the responsible adult here, unlike your idiot companions. "That still doesn't mean I shouldn't stop the idiot American."

"But," Hungary frowned, "it was getting to the good part. America had England where he wanted him. England looked like he was about to give up and com―"

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence! Must you be so vulgar?"

Hungary blinked at him, confused for a moment. "OH," she began to giggle. "Germany, I wasn't going to say that." She nudged the stuttering German. He was trying to find an excuse but could not arrange the words right as a heat crept upon his face. "You have a dirty yoai mind too don't you~? Eh, eh, eh?" Hungary teased.

"I-I..."

"You mean dirty doggy mind," Prussia interrupted. "You know those magazines I mentioned before, with all the girls, he had some with dogs―"

"I DO NOT! And stop going into my room and looking at my personal things!"

Hungary began laughing in hysteria. You can never keep your own private life with a brother like Prussia. Good thing he didn't keep a diary. Especially not thousands of them like his brother did.

"You have some weird fetishes West," Prussia teased.

Germany growled at his brother. "I hate you."

"Oh West~ you know you love me!" Prussia added with a huge grin.

"Brotherly love is important, don't be afraid to show it," France intruded. "Though, big brother France makes sure to show love towards everyone all the time, ohohoho~"

"Stupid frog," England intruded as well. "You probably have the most screwed up fetishes."

"Like yours is being raped—"

"Shut up you frog!" England attacked the Frenchman, trying to land a punch. France dodged; he could not have his beautiful face attacked by the unfashionable Englishman. He really should change up his wardrobe, be more interesting, brush his hair, do something about those eyebrows― he could go on about this all day!

"Should we try to stop them?" Spain asked.

The nations looked amongst themselves, "Nah." If the long time rivals wanted to fight, let them. It was just too much hard work to break it up.

"Fucking Frog!"

"Child molester!"

"I AM NO SUCH THING!"

"Please~ now that I think about it, you did look at America funny when he was a colony."

"You probably molested what's-his-face the minute he became your colony!"

"You know nothing of the brotherly love I show towards anyone!"

"That's bullshit!"

"How would you know! You've never been loved!"

"DIE IN A HOLE!"

"Sure—the day you look less hideous!"

Now if many of the nations think about it. The reason why America became an egotistical idiot and that other person who looked like America was so...wait...who were they talking about? Well, they guess any problems they developed were because of those two.

Canada hated that he was forgotten and over shadowed by America. Since no one had seen him, England and France had pretty much smacked him around. He was unwillingly in the middle of their second battle of the day—and defiantly not their last.

No wonder England couldn't land a punch on France. He was unknowly directing all his blows at Canada. Same with France, it was like a mysterious force was making it so they wouldn't hit each other.

Thank God himself—also known as Morgan Freedman—for Canada was pulled out of the crossfire! Thank you Morgan Freedman, thank you! Canada was sure he would have been badly hurt if he'd stayed any longer.

Canada found himself yanked by his arm and was being held closely to someone's chest.

"Hey, Canada, you alright? The awesome me just saved you!" The Canadian looked up to see a silver haired man with red eyes. If memory served him right, this was the ex-nation Prussia, a.k.a., one of the two other perverts France was friends with.

"Ah, thank you," Canada pulled away from the older nation.

"Yeah, yeah, now, if I got this right, you owe me for saving you, right?" There seemed to be a bit of anticipation in his voice.

"Um, I-I guess I kinda do." Canada thought he at least owed the other a favor in return, it seemed to be a good way of showing his thanks.

Prussia grasped both of the blond nation's shoulders. "Awesome! Now get on your knees!"

"What!" Prussia tried to nudge him down.

"I said get on your knees, do you have an STD?" He kept nudging Canada.

"WHAT!" The Canadian felt like he was having a panic attack.

"An **STD**, **S**hoe **T**ieing **D**isorder. Now get on your knees and tie my shoe! Kesesesese~"

"OH," Canada realized. He thought he meant something else―

"Then you can blow me," Prussia added with a big grin and a sly wink.

"WHAT?"

"Once that's done, you can make me pancakes, and grant me three wishes! Kesesese~" Prussia cackled cheerfully.

"I can't do that!"

"You know how to make pancakes. I heard you make them really yummy. Like my five meters will be once you bl―"

"I'm not going to do that!"

"But," Prussia said with a pout, "your suppose to." He furrowed his brows. "Tonio~!" He called to his Spaniard friend with annoyance. "You said if I saved him he would grant me three wishes!"

"That's what the story said. You save the blond haired princess in red and she ties your shoe, grants you three wishes, makes you pancakes― and a blow job!" Spain looked at his laptop to re-read over some words on a story.

"I'm n-not a-a princess!" Canada sputtered out.

"You don't have to flatter yourself princess Canada. But I still want my favors for rescuing you!" Prussia said.

"Rescue? If you need rescue, a hero is here!" Shouted America obnoxiously. "I think I should totally get the three wishes!"

"I'm not―"

"Hey! I saved the princess first! Those three wishes she will grant me are awesomely mine!"

A few nations over heard the argument. Then they thought, three wishes! Imagine who I can make my bitch once I get ahold of the princess! So, many shouts were thrown in the three's direction, claiming Canada as their own.

"Someone will tie my shoes! It's always so confusing to do. I wanna save princess Canada! Ve~!" Italy sprung from his seat to hug Canada.

"I want my regions to become one with princess Canada's mouth, da?" Russia moved closer to the group.

"I want a free blow job!" Netherlands pushed America and Prussia out of the way and tried to take Canada's hand.

"Can I get pancakes!" Sealand clung to Canada's leg. The kid loved sweet things.

"I call the princess' royal boobies!" Korea flung himself at Canada and groped his chest.

"Hey! The Awesome Me deserves the princess' blow, food, service, and wishes more than all of you un-awesome people!"

Prussia began pushing nations out of the way to get to Canada. No way were these losers taking his three wishes!

"I'M NOT A PRINCESS!" Canada shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to get everyone to stop this nonesense. Though, it wasn't enough as more nations in the room started shouting like they were at an auction and Canada was the rare diamond artifact.

"If you get the royal boobs, I want the royal ass!"

"I believe the royal ass is mine."

Canada stood awkwardly as random nations were calling the right to his beautiful royal behind.

Quite a few of them even tried to grab for it. He wanted attention, but not this kind.

"Back off people!" shouted America. "Canada is my whore!"

"Aw~ his face looks like a tomato! Can I keep him Romano~" Spain pleaded with his favorite Italian.

"No you bastard! I'm not letting you take the fucking wishes!"

Romano pushed Spain out of the way and clung to Canada's arm. "Come on Feliciano," he called to his little brother, who still had his arms around Canada. "Let's pull him out of here so I can grant my fucking wishes."

"Ve~ sure fratello."

"I want fucking wishes," Denmark said with a nudge. Eh, eh, eh?  
>By this time, the French and English Empires put their fight on hold to see what the commotion was about.<p>

"Canada! You have the magical power to grant wishes lad? We must join forces and unite under the black magic club!"

"I want to, 'unite with princess Canada under the black magic club'!" Turkey said. He then grabbed both of Canada's legs and tried to rip him away from the other. "Back off you sluts! This is my bitch right here!"

"Aru, you nations are so immature. We settle this fairly, the oldest gets him. So hand him over aru!" China took Canada's arms and tried to take him from Turkey.

"You're going to break me!" Canada pleaded.

He was let go as other nations started attacking Turkey and China. Now, they were just taking trash to one another and throwing some punches.

"Bring it on you sperm burping gutter sluts!"

"I will shank you!"

"Bitch please~"

"Dick-lip!"

"Titty-mucher!"

"Crotch stain!"

"Cum guzzler!"

"Stop being such a nappy headed ho!"

"Whatever bitch tits."

"Crater-assed testiclewad!"

"Needle penis!"

"Thunder cunt!"

"I RAPE YOU ALL IN YOUR SLEEP WHILE YOU TOUCH YOURSELF!"

Everyone in the room looked towards Netherlands. What the hell did he just say?

"Now, that I have your attention, I have an announcement. We've been lied to!" Netherlands said at the head of the table, slamming his fist down. "Princess Canada lied to us! And I thought we were friends!" He glared at Canada coldly.

"I never said I was a pr—"

"If the idiot Spaniard bothered to read the rest of the story, he would know that Princess Canada is really a cyborg who is trying to steal your identity! Then drown the world in maple syrup and bunnies that in all will create world peace! He's evil!"

"Ah~ can I join your plan for world domination too Princess Canada?" Russia said eagerly. The nations would be in some deep shit if Russia become one with Canada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Question: Speaking of heroes, the Avengers movie will be coming out next May. My editor and I have assigned ourselves characters. Which am I?<em>**

**_A.) Captain America_**

**_B.) Thor_**

**_C.) Iron Man_**

**_D.) Hawkeye_**

**_E.) Nick Fury_**

**_Hint: Why don't you guys look back at the previous comments and choose an answer that hasn't been chosen yet. Would help you a lot._**

_Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Instead of saying why I disappeared from fanfiction for like a month, I'll just give you a fake excuse and say I was gone fighting a zombie Apocalypse with unicorns XD_

_So, originally, this was going to be PruCan, but then it turned into CanadaxTheWorld. Hope you enjoyed it and you have "enhanced your vocabulary."_

_Also, I want to congratulate my 100th reviewer, georgster101 . Just message me for your prize, a one shot!_

_On another hand. I just wanna tell you guys that the question will be at the bottom of the page from now on._

_Hasta la pasta!  
><em>


End file.
